Dragon Slayer
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: Harry finds out some family secrets and turns the tables upon his enemies. With the power of his families he will lead the wizarding world back into the golden age of the guilds.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Slayer: A Harry Potter/Fairy tail crossover **

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Plot: **Harry finds out some family secrets and turns the tables upon his enemies. With the power of his families he will lead the wizarding world back into the golden age of the guilds.

_**-Dragon Slayer- **_

**Chapter 1: Revelations of Power and Gringotts**

It was midnight on July 31st and Harry James Potter was turning fourteen. He was a wizard born of the ancient and noble house of Potter and was about to come into his family's ancient and powerful gifts.

Harry was lying on his bed in his room as the clock struck midnight and the air in his bedroom got heaver and heated up. His inner magic flared outwards and then flowed back inward except it was a red orange color with gold strands intertwined in it.

As the magic flowed back into his body, it changed his physical looks. His hair grew to his shoulders and some of his hair turned blood red. His slim body that was fit even for a quidditch player grew in size until he looked like a sixteen year old. After these changes happened, he screamed in pain as his magic changed his eyes to a gold color with a slit pupil.

After a few second the pain stopped and on his right upper bicep, his magic gathered and spread out in a thin layer and turned red and imprinted a design of a red bird on a curved line that followed the bird's body. As all this was happening, a flash of light went off over his desk and two letters appeared along with a trunk beside the desk, that wouldn't be found till morning.

_**-Dragon Slayer-**_

At that moment, far away in Hogwarts, in an office in the center of the ancient castle the aged Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when numerous alarms went off and he turned and waved his wand towards the objects that had the alarms attached to them, thus turning them off.

This action would soon come to cause future problems for Dumbledore and the resulting war that Dumbledore knew that was about to restart against the Dark.

_**-Dragon Slayer- **_

The following morning Harry had been woke up due to the sunlight pouring into his bedroom via the window. As Harry stood up, he noticed his new looks in the mirror that was standing on the secondhand dresser. He ran his hands through his long hair and along his torso and arms and thought, _"What the heck happened to me?"_

He then noticed the mark on his bicep, followed by the two envelopes and trunk. He walked towards the desk and opened the first letter hoping for some answers.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**It is now probably the day after your fourteenth birthday, and you have probably noticed some significant changes to your body and a mark on your right bicep, right? **_

_**Well, these changes are due to our ancestor Natsu Dragneel. He was a powerful wizard that used a special type of magic that runs in our family to this day. This magic is called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. **_

_**Now, you might be thinking that Dragon Slayer Magic was used to slay dragons, and you would be right. But the dragons back then were few in number and sought to pass on their knowledge of the ancient magic of the dragons. **_

_**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is special in the way that fire doesn't hurt you and that you will gain strength and vitality from any fire bar your own inner fire. **_

_**Inside the trunk is all of the information you will need on the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and how to grow into its gifts. The mark on your right bicep, the sigil of the ancient guild that Natsu belonged to. Magic of those times didn't use wands. They used magic circles made up of the persons own magic. **_

_**You will also find other things inside the trunk to help you on your journey. Find allies to help you and remember that I love you, Harry. **_

_**From your Father **_

_**James C. Potter **_

_**Lord of House Potter **_

'Wow!' Harry thought as he put the letter down and bent down to open the trunk. Inside the trunk he found a set of clothes. He pulled out a long coat that was dark red with gold cuffs and had orange-red flames going from the cuffs up to the elbow. He also found a black skin tight shirt along with a deep wine red pair of pants, and a pair of black boots. Beneath the clothes, Harry found a necklace of black beads and at the center of the necklace was a circular pendant.

Harry put on the clothes and necklace and turned to the mirror a second time and was stunned at the sight of his figure. He looked and felt powerful. After a few minutes of looking at his reflection, Harry went back to look at the items in the trunk. Inside the trunk were a few books that Harry supposed were supposed to teach him about is newfound gifts.

Harry then noticed the second letter. He opened it and read what it had to say and was shocked at the contents. The letter was from his mother.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**You probably have already opened your father's letter to you explaining the Potter family magics. But now, I guess that it's my turn to tell you the secret of the Evans family. **_

_**The Evan's family is descended from Ezra Scarlett also known as Titania. She was of the same guild as Natsu Dragneel and she had the power to summon armor and swords to her via magic. **_

_**This power combined with the Potter family magic's, is a very powerful thing. The magic Ezra used was called 're-equip' magic. She had many different forms of armor and swords. **_

_**Unfortunately there are no books or items that can help you unlock this power except this: **_

_**Look to the Queen's line **_

_**Warrior's and guardian's all**_

_**Born of fire and of earth **_

_**Let no one dispute their reign **_

_**Let no one take up arms against them **_

_**For their wrath shall be thrice **_

_**Once, to summon the swords to guard**_

_**Twice to summon the armor to protect**_

_**And thrice to defend what is theirs **_

_**From all who gather to tear them asunder **_

_**May this serve as a warning**_

_**Titania's line has come **_

_**To guard and protect the innocent **_

_**From the dark and those who wish **_

_**To harm those that the line considers nakama**_

_**This must be said to unlock the power of our line. It is a prayer of protection said by our line since Ezra's death and only a few in our line have realized this power. **_

_**I unfortunately did not gain this power, but you will when it matters most. Go to Gringotts and submit to a test and take up the names of your ancestors. The taking of these names will not only protect you but also strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. **_

_**From your Mother, **_

_**Lilly R Potter nee Evans **_

_**Lady of House Potter **_

Harry put the letter back down on the desk and immediately decided to follow his mother's request. He had waited until it was dark to leave his relatives house. Taking his wand, money pouch and his school trunk along with the trunk received from his parents, he exited the house and walked to the end of the block before pulling his wand.

As he waited with his wand in hand outstretched, there was a bang and a dark purple triple decker bus appeared and a older teen appeared. The teen was Stan shunpike the greeter for the Knight Bus.

"Greetings. My name is Stan Shunpike and this is-" Stan began as Harry waved him off and handed him the requisite amount of money for the trip to Diagon Alley. It took twenty minutes to get to Diagon Alley.

Harry then walked through the Leaky Cauldron and to the back of the pub and entered the shopping alley and walked towards the marble white building that housed the wealth of all wizards and witches within Britain, Gringotts Bank.

As Harry walked into the bank he saw an open teller and walked towards the goblin, to do as his mother had asked. The goblin looked up at Harry, from his book of figures and sneered at him.

"How can Gringotts help you, this evening?" The goblin asked.

"I am here to take an inheritance test." Harry replied.

"Very well. Ironfist shall take you to see the inheritance manager." The goblin said as he waved a goblin over, who motioned for Harry to follow him. The goblin and Harry walked for a further five minutes before stopping before an ornate door. Ironfist knocked twice and a voice from the room yelled, "Enter!"

Ironfist showed Harry into the room before leaving. The room was spartan like except for various weapons on the walls along with several murals depicting goblins fighting and blood being spilled by the goblins.

There was a desk and behind said desk, a goblin sat scratching away in a book. It took the goblin a further ten minutes to finish his work before noticing Harry, who was admiring the décor of the office.

"What can I do for you, wizard?" the goblin asked Harry.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I have come under the instructions of my late mother to take an inheritance test and to take up the names of my family." Harry replied.

"Very well." The goblin replied as he waved his hand and in front of Harry appeared a black piece of parchment along with a jar of ink that had white ink instead of the usual black.

"This, Mr. Potter is the scroll of inheritance. It takes the magic of the person submitting the test along with some blood of the writer and transcribes the person's inheritance upon the parchment. The scroll is also spelled so that the person taking the test is the real person and not under any disguise or under any curses or potions." The goblin explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. He stepped forward and pulled the quill from the inkwell and felt the quill take some of his magic and blood. Harry then wrote his name down on the top of the parchment. As Harry finished writing his name, the blood-ink glowed gold which spread to the rest of the parchment and then began to write out in an invisible hand Harry's inheritance.

After a minute the quill stopped and returned to the inkwell and the inkwell disappeared. The unnamed goblin then picked up the parchment, read over it and then went pale. After a few seconds, the goblin handed the parchment to Harry who read the contents.

_**Name: **__Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter _

_**Mother:**__ Lillian 'Lilly' Rose Potter nee Evans _

_**Father:**__ James Charlus Potter _

_**Descended from: **_

_Ezra 'Titania' Scarlett via mother _

_Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel via father _

_Godric Gryffindor via father _

_Salazar Slytherin via Tom Marvolo Riddle by conquest_

_**Magical Inheritance: **_

_Re-equip magic – able to summon armor and swords via magic – Blocked_

_Fire dragon slayer magic – able to use fire magic – Unlocked _

_Dragon Tongue – able to speak to dragons – Blocked_

_Snake Tongue – able to speak to snakes- Unlocked _

_**Physical Inheritance: **_

_Lord Potter _

_Has 30 million in family vault _

_Potter Manor _

_Head of House Ring _

_Lord Dragneel _

_Has 90 billon in family vault _

_Head of House Ring _

_Dragneel Castle _

_Lord Scarlett_

_Has 60 million in family vault _

_Head of House Ring _

_Scarlett Manor _

_Lord Gryffindor _

_Has 100 million in family vault _

_Head of House Ring _

_Owns ¼ of Hogwarts _

_Lord Slytherin _

_Has 100 million in family vault _

_Head of House Ring _

_Owns ¼ of Hogwarts_

_Total Assets: 90 billon 290 million Galleons, 5 house rings, 2 manors, 1 castle and ½ share in Hogwarts castle_

Harry looked up at the goblin, stunned. After a few minutes Harry regained his senses.

"Is this true?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Yes, My Lord. It is true." The goblin replied as he waved his hand and the parchment in Harry hands morphed into a brown box and upon opening it, Harry gasped as he saw five rings.

The first ring was the Potter Ring. It had a silver band with a ebony stone with the coat of arms in gold. The coat of arms was a shield with a wolf howling at a crescent moon.

The second ring was the Dragneel ring. It was a gold band with a ruby stone with the coat of arms in flame orange. The coat of arms was a dragon holding a flame in one palm and a sword in the other.

The third ring was the Scarlett ring. It had a silver band with a diamond stone with the coat of arms in silver. The coat of arms was a pair of swords crossed with a crown in-between the swords.

The fourth and fifth rings were the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings that had a gold band and each ring had the Hogwarts house coat of arms on them. Harry slid the rings on his right pointer, middle and ring finger.

The founders ring joined together as did the Dragneel and Scarlett family rings. Harry felt the rings resize themselves and soon felt the latent magic from the rings merge with his core. Harry in a sense felt powerful. He turned to the goblin and asked a final question.

"I wish to change my name. How can I do that?" Harry asked.

"By submitting these forms. The change happens magically. For magical contract the contract must have your new name, otherwise the magic isn't binding. Please do remember that." The goblin said as he waved his hand and the forms appeared.

It took Harry ten minutes to fill the forms out and gave them back to the goblin, who looked them over. Deeming the forms valid, the goblin stamped them and the forms rolled up and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you Lord Scarlett-Dragneel?" The goblin asked.

"No. that was it. Thanks for the assistance." Harry replied as he turned and left the office and the bank behind. The name change to Harry was a new lease on life, which would prove helpful in the coming months.

_**-Dragon Slayer-**_

_I hope you liked this fic as this is new territory for me. Please Read and Review!_

_**Next chapter: Unleashing the Dragon upon the Knights **_

_**Harry goes to the Quidditch World Cup and has a great time but it turns upside down when the Knights of Walpurgis attack at the World Cup. Harry in retaliation unleashes his newfound Dragon Slayer Magic. **_

_**-Dragon Slayer-**_


	2. Congratulations!

TO ALL AUTHORS:

This is a warning to all authors. SOPA has RETURNED!

We have until March 19th to gain 100,000 signatures to be rid of SOPA.

Please help save this site by spreading this note to other authors.

- Winged Seer Wolf and Darksider82


End file.
